


当我们做完会说些什么

by tanaka_otogi



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanaka_otogi/pseuds/tanaka_otogi





	当我们做完会说些什么

如果是后入的体位，路飞在高潮时就会攥紧被单，将脸埋在两臂之间发出压抑又甜腻的呻吟。可惜现在他们两个人是在万里阳光号的瞭望室地板上交合，所以作为代替他攥紧了拳头，正要低下的脖颈却被刺着纹身的手拦住，那只手扭过他的头，紧接着特拉法尔加·罗的双唇就凑了过来，他的舌头伸进路飞因喘息而早已干渴难耐的口腔狠狠搅动。濒临极限的路飞根本就无暇对这样满含攻击性的吻做出像样的回应，他发出像啜泣一般的呜呜声，无意义地胡乱摇着头想要避开深吻的窒息感，可罗却不会轻易放弃。罗毫不放松地撞击着路飞的敏感点，一只手扶着路飞的腰，另一只手则是执拗地揽过路飞的脑袋，硬是将自己的唇狠狠印了上去。  
最后路飞在避无可避的窒息感中，前后一同到达了高潮。白色的浪潮席卷大脑的每一个角落，近乎放空的意识之中，他隐约听到罗也发出一声闷哼，射在了自己体内。

路飞俯卧在地板上平复呼吸。缺氧感有所缓解后，高潮后的倦怠像是黄昏时温柔的潮汐，缓缓漫过他的全身。突然有一股烟草的气味飘进鼻腔，路飞翻了个身，看到身边坐着的罗不知何时手里点了根烟，烟头的火光在黑暗中一明一灭，在没有开灯的瞭望室中像是星光，又像小小的灯塔。  
路飞坐起来，一点点的挪着屁股，把两个人的距离再缩短成一个适合把自己的头搁在对方肩膀上的角度。见路飞靠过来，罗无可奈何地把右手的烟换到左手。  
“我之前都不知道你抽烟！”路飞说，“山治的身上有烟味，所以一下子能知道，但是特拉男身上没有烟味。”  
没有拿烟的右手伸过来敲了一下路飞的额头：“别在这种时候说别人的名字。”  
“哦！“路飞揉揉被敲的地方，也没有闹别扭，反而咧开嘴元气满满地应了一声。  
唉。罗轻轻叹了一口气。他到底懂不懂啊。吐出一口烟，透过缭绕的白雾，他看到赤身裸体的路飞嘻嘻笑着，和刚才发出甜腻呻吟、全身上下都溢出色气的样子判若两人。  
“特拉男，和我讲讲你的事吧。“罗听到自己的恋人轻轻说道，”你那个‘非常喜欢的人‘，还有其他的事。“  
罗看了一眼靠在自己肩膀上的脑袋：“问这种问题的人，不该先谈自己吗？”  
“可是我的事你都知道啦。”路飞满不在乎地嘟囔。  
正是如此。毕竟在两年之前，开着潜水艇将遍体鳞伤、不醒人事的路飞从战场接走，亲自出马将他从死亡线上拉回来的就是自己。从某种角度上来说，特拉法尔加·罗对于蒙奇·D·路飞的了解还要比草帽海贼团的成员们略胜一筹。  
感觉自己不知不觉间又被路飞牵着鼻子走了。心底里总有些微妙的不甘心，罗叹了口气开始了讲述。  
他讲了弗雷凡思，讲了记忆中父母和妹妹的笑脸，和那场惨绝人寰的屠杀。然后他又说了记忆中尚且年轻的唐吉柯德家族和那个沉默得像雪地一样的人，还有寂静的落雪之中那声击碎沉默的枪声。  
“然后就没什么好说的，我和贝波他们遇到，组建了红心海贼团，再后来的你也知道了。”罗吸了最后一口，用能力将烟头丢进稍远处的垃圾桶。本以为路飞会在半途中就睡着，但是低头一看，肩膀上的脑袋正用少见的严肃神情望着自己。  
“怎么？”罗略带自嘲地咧嘴一笑，你在可怜我？“  
“不……我是在想啊，“路飞摇摇头，抬手抵住下巴，发出”呣呣“的声音表示自己正在思索，”我是在想，要是在你十三岁那年我就认识你会怎么样。“  
“那真太可怕了。六岁的你肯定是个麻烦精。“虽然现在也是。  
“你说啥！”  
“哈哈。”  
看见路飞不满地撅起嘴的样子，罗轻声笑了出来。  
虽然嘴上这么说，不过如果那时候就认识这个横冲直撞、遇事不考虑后果，但又总能逢凶化吉的小捣蛋鬼，那想必自己能够轻松一些吧。  
似乎是察觉了自己的思考，路飞咧开嘴笑了。接着他又说道。  
“不过现在就很好。我喜欢现在的这个独自一个人经历了那些的特拉男。“  
“你这话可真过分。“罗苦笑。但他也并没有真的因为路飞听起来有些冷漠的话语受到真正的伤害，因为在说这句话时，月光落在了路飞像夜空一样广阔的眼中，那黑色的瞳仁温润地泛出柔和的光。那光在恍惚之间，竟然和自己尚未失去任何人的那时，夜晚入睡前床头灯发出的暖色光线非常相似。  
“哈哈。“  
“呵。“  
两个人的嘴里都发出无意义的笑声。路飞又爬起来挪到罗的身后，把罗的头抱在自己怀里沙沙地揉着。191的人被174的拥着总有些不自在，不过罗还是调整到一个相对比较放松的姿势，随路飞去了。头皮的触感和耳边的沙沙声很是舒适，罗渐渐觉得有些困了。  
“我之前想过要和你一起死。“罗轻声说道，实际上在愈发强烈的睡意之中，他甚至不确定自己到底有没有真的说出口，但他还是继续说了下去，”就在你和多弗朗明哥战斗的时候。那时我想，你要是输了，我就要和你一起死。“  
抚摸头发的手顿了两秒，但紧接着又继续刚才的动作，罗听到路飞的声音：“这样啊。那现在呢？”  
“现在……不这么想了。”  
脸颊被一股力掰着被迫上仰，舒适的困倦感被打断，罗刚想发作，但眼中映出的路飞的招牌笑容却让他立刻就把不爽跑在了脑后。  
他听到路飞说：“那真是太好啦。因为比起死掉的特拉男，我还是更喜欢活着的特拉男啊！”  
“你啊……”罗听到自己的叹息。自己的恋人总是会毫不害臊地将“喜欢”像是口头禅一样挂在嘴边。有时甚至会让自己怀疑他口中的喜欢是不是和喜欢肉、喜欢冒险是一个性质。  
罗抬起手摸索到路飞的脸颊，他引导着路飞俯下身来，然后伸长脖子咬住了对方的唇。感受着彼此的呼吸，互相轻柔地啃咬，两双唇再互相摩挲。这是个不包含性欲、而是表达爱意的浅吻。  
“哈……”  
两人的唇分开后，路飞呼出舒畅的气音。罗撑起身子，胳膊一伸就揽到了路飞，两人一起躺倒在泛着些许凉意的地板上。性爱中满身的汗水在方才的闲聊中渐渐蒸发，让人觉得有些凉了，于是罗用能力将角落的毛毯瞬移过来披在两个人身上。  
面对面相拥，胸膛抵着胸膛，两颗心的心跳声重合起来，一瞬间甚至让人有了自己的胸膛盛了两颗心脏的错觉。罗拥紧橡胶人柔软的身体，将脸埋在他的肩窝，噗通作响的心跳声绵延不断，和着海面刮过的风声，听在耳中说不出的舒适，而寂静。  
平稳而炙热的心跳是生者的证明。但我们是人类，人类是会死的。现在自己怀中的人，也是在进行着终有一日会停止的呼吸。这个人的生命也终有一日会停止，他的灵魂会离开他的身体，带走他的声音与笑容，还有走向未来的可能性，独留下一具死气沉沉、空空如也的躯壳供人凭吊。  
特拉法尔加·罗的人生大体是独自一人度过的，他已经太过习惯独处，到了甚至察觉不到自己的孤独的地步。然而当下，有人在他耳边发出呼吸的气音，他的心脏正有力地跳动，他的手轻轻抚摩着自己裸露的后背，在感到安心的同时，他却又忆起了孤独的冰冷与恐怖。  
“草帽当家的。”罗轻声说道。  
“嗯？“  
“如果有一天红心海贼团因为自己的原因身陷险境，无论状况有多么凶险，都不要来救我。“  
怀里的人稍稍推开自己：“就算你要死了也不行？“  
“就算要死了也不行。”罗强调。  
路飞两只手“啪“的一声捧住罗的脸，月光映在他黑色的眼中发着精光：”那我不要！我一定要去救你！“  
脸被拍得有点疼，顺带也拍飞了刚才自己心里扭扭捏捏的感伤。罗严肃地回望路飞：“别任性。同盟是对等的关系吧，要是被你救，我的立场往哪里放，你也对自己的船员没法交代”  
“可是我要不去你就死啦。”  
“那也是我的冒险。”  
呣。一脸剑拔弩张的人被这句话噎了一下。但路飞很快就重振旗鼓，他挺直了背，掷地有声地宣言：“可特拉男是我喜欢的人啊！”  
“……”这次轮到罗被噎了。所以蒙奇·D···路飞究竟为什么能够大言不惭地就说出这种话来呢，简直让人怀疑他到底明不明白“喜欢”到底是怎样的感情。  
凝视了那精光闪闪的黑色眼瞳几秒钟，罗叹了口气，再次将路飞抱进怀里。按理说自己是要比这个傻小子聪明的，可每次这样互相较劲时，最后的结果一定是自己妥协，而且自己对这个事实竟然发不出一丝火，这更让罗无语了——对路飞，也对自己。  
虽然路飞嘴上那么说，但如果事态真的严重到自己也身陷险境的地步，那么想必他也来不及阻止自己被杀吧。自己会怀抱着对路飞的爱意与世界的留念死去，而被留下来的路飞，一定不会忘记自己，心怀着对自己的思念、有可能还有恨意活下去，继续他异想天开的冒险吧。  
常言道，一个人被世界上的所有人忘记的时候，这个人才会真正消失。从这个角度来说，说不定这样能在路飞心中铭刻上自己姓名的死法，才是最棒的。  
但是罗和路飞都很清楚被一人独留在世上的孤独是多么痛苦。所以罗不会让这种情况发生。  
葬身海底或许也是属于海贼的浪漫。躺在自己怀中的这个家伙“要成为海贼王“的梦想之中，也一定没有包含进想要长命百岁、寿终正寝的部分吧。  
明明刚才才说过那么令人害臊的话，现在就已经睡熟了。路飞就这样嘟囔着不知所谓的梦话，平静地进行着终有一日会永远停止的呼吸。罗从未将自己的愿望寄托给神明。在他看来，没有拯救自己的家乡与家人，也眼睁睁看着克拉先生被杀的神明，就算存在那也是丝毫不管人类死活的冷酷的神。  
然而。  
时隔多年地，罗想要对谁祈祷。  
如果自己要死的话，就死在路飞看不到的地方，死在同盟结束、缘分根绝、在他的心中自己的存在变为朝雾般朦胧之后。  
因为心里清楚这个人是个不管不顾进凭着一腔热血就冲上前来的笨蛋，也见过顶上战争后少年崩溃哭泣的模样。所以不要再让他因为我而身陷险境，也最好不要因为他因我的死而痛苦悲伤。  
特拉法尔加·罗不是作为红心海贼团的船长，而是作为一个人类，如此许愿的同时，呼吸着怀中人的吐息，缓缓地沉入梦乡。


End file.
